The Beginning
by CandraJ
Summary: A young eighteen year old girl, leaves home to find her own path in life. Little does she know there's a secret about her family that she's about to find out, so her own path in life will get all turned around.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Starting of my new life

On my last night of camping I was trying to decide where I was going, because I was not going back to the city. I knew I was becoming a different person. The first night that I came camping I felt like I was being watched by someone I didn't know who. I finely found out who it was.

"Come on out of there who ever you are," then by my surprise it was a wolf.

"You can understand me, that's good," said the wolf as she came out of behind a bush, and then as she set down rapping her tell around her paws asked. "My name's Hunter what's yours?"

"I'm Anna," I told her still in shock that a wolf was talking to me, then I was finely able to ask. "Were you the one who was watching me."

"I wasn't watching you for say, I was just keeping an eye on you."

"Oh good, I was hoping that it might be someone I might get along with."

"You're the greatest thing my pack has ever seen," she said with a yawn then Hunter crawled up next to my campfire, before she went to sleep she told me.

"In the morning you'll pack your stuff, and then I'll take you back to my pack, and we'll start your training."

"TRAINING, Hunter did you say training," I asked as I popped my head out of my tent," but Hunter was already a sleep. The next morning as I was waking up and getting dressed as I was coming out, Hunter was eating a fish that she caught in a stream not to far from my campsite. She looked up at me and said.

"I didn't know if you liked fish or not, I put some fish on the pan you have by the fire," Hunter told me as she took a bite of one of her fishes. As I went up to my fish that Hunter got for me, I turned and told her with a smile.

"I grew up on fish and I love them, thank you so much Hunter."

"Oh good I'm glad to hear that, you're welcome Anna, so please eat up and enjoy," Hunter said waging her tail. I enjoyed my fish that Hunter got me for breakfast, after I was done with my breakfast I packed up my the rest of my stuff, and about an hour or so later Hunter and I were off to her pack. It was almost sunset when Hunter I a reached her pack, but when Hunter and I were ten miles from her pack up the river. She looked up at me and said all of a sudden.

"You will love being part of my pack, and don't worry Anna you'll be safe with me and in my… Sorry I mean our pack," Hunter said with a smile, then as we were two miles from her pack we saw four wolf puppies running up to Hunter crying.

"Mama, mama we missed you so much mama where did you go, what took you so long to get home," Jumped all for puppies as we were walking up. Then all of a sudden a pup came up and started sniffing at my leg and asked.

"Who is this Mama," asked a very existed little puppy.

"This my beautiful little Rosebud, is our new pack member Anna, or her new pack name Black," She told her little pup, and then winked as she looked up at me. As her pups ran ahead of us I looked down at her and as we were walking I asked her.

"Black? Hunter?"

"Yaw if you're going to be apart of my pack then you'll need a Wolf name, unless you like Twilight more," Hunter asked with a little smile.

"Oh no I like Black just fine," I told her as I kind of walked slower behind her.

"That's what I thought," Hunter said with a little laugh. That night we had deer for dinner, I never had fresh deer before but I really enjoyed it. It was the best thing I had since before I lift home. After dinner Hunter and I began my training, I did ok but Hunter said that I could have done better. The next night I tried it again, I think I did much better than the night before Hunter even said the same thing.

"I'm glad I made you a part of the pack, you've been here for almost three weeks and I'm so proud of you. Now it's late we better get some sleep, oh and Black welcome to the pack," Hunter said with a smile walking away. The next week Hunter and I went into the city and we saw my family watch I haven't seen in about two months, and I think they saw me.

"Anna, Annabel sweetheart is that you?" my mother called out, yap they saw me alright, and I remember thinking.

"_My name is Anna, not Annabel,_" and then I turned around.

"Oh hi mother, father, Jake, Jack," I said with a smile.

"You know them Black?" asked Hunter looking up at me.

"Yes I do she's my mother, he's my father, and they're my brothers," I told Hunter as I looked down at her. Then I turned to my human family and told them. "Everyone this is a good friend of mine, this is Hunter."

"It's really nice to meet all of you, come on Black we need to get back to the din," Hunter said as she walked away.

"I'll see you all soon, I love you all," I said hugging them then I walked away. As I caught up with Hunter I heard my mother yell.

"We love you too Annaba….. I mean Anna." When I caught up with Hunter she looked up at me and asked.

"So they're your family are they? Why didn't you ever tell me you have family in the city? I would have liked to have known about them sooner. I bit they're really nice, I mean you turned out to be a pretty good person. So why did you leave home?" she asked as we were almost out of the city.

"I lift home because I guess you could say, I didn't fill like I belong there anymore," I told her as we lift the city, we were six miles out of the city when she asked me all of a sudden.

"So that's why you lift home is it? Sounds like a pretty dumb idea. I know if one of my pups ran away I would be really scared for their safety, don't you know if your parents were scared for yours?" She asked as we rested before we had to walk all the way back to the din. Then as I set down on a long next to the river, I crossed my arm and said.

"Who cares," Hunter came and set beside me then said all of a sudden looking away.

"I think you're ready to leave the pack and go to a new one," I looked over and asked.

"What kind of a new pack," under her breath she cough.

"A fox pack," then I jumped up off my set and asked with a little yell.

"I'm leaving just to go to a Fox pack, why Hunter?"

"Black I just think I taught you all I could, it's nothing that you done, it's just that it's time that you went and learned something new," she said as she was trying to calm me down, then after that we finished our walk back to the din. I kept to myself for the rest of the night. The next morning after we ate breakfast it was time for me to go, so as I was hugging hunter, I remember Hunter telling me. "The pack will never forget you, we will miss you I know I never will." Then as I was getting up off my knees I told her, with a kiss.

"I will miss all of you, but I'll miss you the most Hunter," then as I walked away from the home I had for almost four months, as I looked back I heard the pups say.

"We'll miss you Black." That was really the last time I've seen my brothers and sister wolfs.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Fox Pack

I got to the Fox pack early the next morning, all of a sudden a fox walked up to me and said.

"You must be Black? I'm Red fox, I heard a lot about you from when Hunter sent word that you were ready to come to me. As long as I've been the pack leader I've never had a human in my pack before, but I'll be more than happy to teach you everything I know about fighting. I have another name for you, you'll no longer be Black but Black fox. You now belong to the fox and the wolf pack, you're going to like it here," As we were walking up to Red Foxes din she told me something all of a sudden as she looked up she said.

"I was born to be the leader of t pack, just until the chosen one was found, an I think you're the one we've be waiting for."

"Me you've been waiting for me? I began. "I'm a human not a fox, how can I be a leader of any animal. I mean don't get me wrong, I do love animals."

"Black Fox calm down, I know what you mean," Red fox started with a little laugh. "I thought the same thing why should a human lead a fox pack? Even someone who's the chosen one," Red fox told me as we climbed some rocks that led to the entrance of her den. "Anything else Black Fox?" She asked as she jumped from the last rock to her dens leach.

"Yaw two things," I began as I started up the rocks the same way as Red Fox. "Why am I distend to be the next leader, and how can you tell who's distend to do anything?" I asked as I jumped to the leach where she was standing, Red Fox stepped back so I wouldn't lend on her, then told me.

"I can't really tell I have a friend who has dreams sometimes she's wrong, but most of the times she's right," Red Fox told me as we entered her den. As I walked in behind her and asked.

"So does your friend have dreams about everyone?" I asked looking around the den all of a sudden my char just trouped, because I couldn't believe how many foxes lived in one den or pack. Then as Red Fox looked up at me with a little laugh she said.

"No my friend has dreams about the people that she's going to meet in the future. Then as she set down on a ledge inside her den and told me. "You see I was born to be the leader of this pack just until the chosen one was found, and we think you're the one." Then as I was backing up I asked.

"So you, Hunter and both of yours friend think I might be the chosen one?" Red fox knew how surprised I was when I asked the question so she said.

"Black Fox you should step before you walk off the ledge," she told me knowing that I was just about to fall out the den, then when I stopped I began to walk forward again. Then when I was about two feet in front of Red Fox I set down, then she started up again. "Black Fox I know what you mean, believe me I do. I thought the same thing, why should a human lead a wolf and or a fox pack. Even someone who's the chosen one," Then as she jumped down from where she was setting she came up to me put her paw on my leg and said. "I'll be more the happy to teach you how to hunt, and I'll be more then proud to call you my sister," she said as she was walking to the Entrance she turned around with a little smile she said. "Welcome to the pack Black Fox," then she jumped down off the ledge. The time I spent there watch was about three months the same amount I spent with my Wolf family, I learned how to Hunt and to kill for my dinner boy let me tell you that was really hard even the first two times. I think learning how to hunt fight was much easier then learning how to Hunt and kill, I thought to myself. One night after we all were eating Red Fox came and set beside me and said. "Red Fox I think you're ready to leave the pack," then as I was eating I told her after my swallow I asked.

"Do you think I'm ready?" I asked as I took another bite, then she told me as she was taking a drink of a water.

"I think so, and because you're needed in a small underground city called Secret city, now mine and Hunters friend is the leader her name is Jasmine, but she's better known as Ma-lady," after she told me that I then asked.

"Why is the underground city called Secret City?" I asked as I took a drink of my water.

"Because," she started as she was standing up. "It's called Secret city because no one who doesn't live in the city or who's not from the city knows where it is, and they don't know the pass word," then as Red fox stretched she then said. "I know all this because Hunter and I are from Secret city, I'll tell you the pass word in the morning before you leave," she said with a yawn then said. "Well I'm off bed goodnight Black Fox," then she left. I left around noon the next day, but before I left Red Fox came up to me and asked. "Well are you ready Black Fox?"

"I guess so," I told her.

"You'll be fine," she said as she came and set next to me on the ledge of the den that was my home for the past few months. "Since you're about to leave Black Fox I'll tell to the password now, that's Love and protect," then she told me. "I'll miss you, but don't worry, Hunter and I'll be keeping an eye on you, don't be surprised if Hunter and or I check up on you every once and a while. By the way, when you see Ma-lady tell her hi and I'll be home in a few days," after Red Fox flinched I was on my way to Secret City.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ma-lady's dream

When I came to the opening in the middle of the forest I was stopped.

"Do you know the password, if you don't you might as well torn back now."

"I do know it, now what was it again? Don't tell me, what else did she say? Oh yes the password is Love and Protect," The guards chaw dropped. "So are you going to take me to Ma-lady or aren't you?" I asked.

"Right this way if you just follow me, and I'll take you to her," he told me as we were walking down along hallway, or what seemed like a long hallway. Then all of a sounden.

"She's just behind this door," the guard said pointing behind him before he opened the door I had the filling that someone was watching me, now I knew that Hunter was always washing me, but I also knew that Hunter wasn't there, then I asked him.

"Do you ever fill like you're being washed?" I asked, he just laughed a little and then said.

"When you're new here people don't really know if they can trust you, but give them some time and they will you'll see," as he opened the door, I walked in through the door. Then when I saw her something told me to bow down before her so I did, then to my surprise she knew my name.

"Anna I've been waiting for you, I'm the one they call Ma-lady you may leave Lieutenant, and you may rise," she said with a smile helping me up off my knee.

"I'm glad you came when you did, we need someone like you to protect the kingdom. We've been needing a captain for sometime now, my last captain will I just had to fire him because he disobeyed me one to many times. Now if you do take the job, you'll be the new head of the whole army. Now you do need to wash out so you don't make any enemies because you can, trust me," she told me all this as she was walking up the stairs of her throne. Then all of a sudden I hear….

"So how are you doing in your new home, has ma-lady told you about her dream yet?" I turned around and then to my surprise I saw her walking in though the door behind Ma-lady and myself.

"Oh hi, what are you doing here Hunter?" I asked as we gave each other a hug and a kiss.

"I'm Ma-ladies best friend, and I also live here, I don't live in the city, but here in the palace. I'm what you call a pet of hers," Hunter told me as she looked up at Ma-lady with a smile, then all of a sudden Ma-lady answered.

"How do you think she found out about you, did you think she had a dream of her own?" Ma-lady asked, then both of Ma-lady and Hunter looked at each other they and just started laughing.

"Waite, waite you told her and Red Fox about me? How long before they found me, did you know about me?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I knew about you for almost a month before they found you, and told you, you're the chosen one," Ma-lady said with a sigh as she was looking down at Hunter.

"So tell me who saved who when you two were kids, or did you grow up with each other?" I asked being the only think I could think of asking next.

"No not at all, you see I found Hunter when she was just a pup. You see her mother died on a hunt and she got lost, so I found and raised. Don't you remember that day?" Ma-lady asked Hunter, as she put a hand on Hunters head.

"I remember that just a little bit, but sometimes when I was with the pack when I slept I had nightmares about it, then at the end of every dream you were there. You're the one I owe my life to," Hunter said with Ma-lady on her knees, and Hunter waging her tell, as she and Ma-lady looking at each other.

"You really did save her life didn't you, so when she got older didn't you try to release her back into the forest?" I asked

"I did try to release her, but she wouldn't go back instead she tells me everything, and I do the same with her, and she also helps me around the kingdom. One day I was here in Secret city, Hunter was out in the forest when she found a fox caught in a Hunters trap, so when she ran back to tell me. I knew that I had to go and see what she meant. So I followed her sure enough a fox was caught in a trap, so I helped her out of the trap that had her held. So I brought her back here, and when she was a sleep the wolf that I saved as a puppy, she came to me and said.

"I think I have a name for myself," she told Ma-lady "I think that my name shouldn't be wolf, I think it should it Hunter.

"You got that just from that trap, we saved that fox from?" Ma-lady asked

"Then if you like that name better then wolf, I mean Hunter I hope you like it."

"Thank you, thank you so much Jasmine you're the best friend I ever had, to tell you the truth you're the only friend I ever had," Hunter told her.

"Oh don't mention it, and I'm more then glad to be your friend. So what name do you think we should give her?" Ma-lady asked as she and Hunter watched the little fox drink some water, Hunter thought about it for a minute.

"I know a grate name for her, we should call her Red Fox.

"That's a grate name for her Hunter," Thought Ma-lady, well that's how Hunter the wolf, and Red fox the fox got their names, now let me get back to my story.

"Yaw but how did they know that I was going camping out in the forest?" I asked her.

"Because I told them," she said.

"How did you know?" I asked her as she was walking back up to her throne.

"That's easy, I dreamed it." The next morning I woke up in a different place I had no clue where, and then about ten minutes later. I remembered that I was in Secret city. So that morning I started my new job as Captain all that year I learned how to ride a horse that I never rode one before now.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I've been here a year now I'm still getting use to my new job as their new captain, and this new city under the ground. Red fox, and Hunter they both came by.

"So how are you doing here?" they both asked.

"I'm doing pretty good, but I do miss the sun light," I told them as I looked at the stream that runs right by the palace.

"Then why don't you talk to Ma-lady about that," suctraced Hunter.

"Oh no I'm afraid I can't do that, she has already done so much for me," I told them looking down at both Hunter and Red Fox.

"Oh of cause you can, I or Red fox will go and talk to her for you, if you would like us too that is," she said with a smile.

"Could you do that for me? I know if I asked her, I fill like she would never forgive me. Will I got to go you know it's part of my job if you both don't mined," I said as I was walking away.

Back at the palace Ma-lady was in her throne room just reading, when Hunter and Red fox came walking in.

"Ma-lady can we talk to you about Anna, we mean about the Captain?" they asked walking into the throne room.

"Of cause what's the matter?" asked Ma-lady as she put down her book, then as Hunter and Red Fox was walking up the stairs leading up to Ma-ladies throne. Hunter began.

"It's just that Anna misses the sun, all she's asking is if she could go to the surface and to enjoy it just for the day or so. Hunter said as she set down at Ma-ladies feet.

"Oh if that's the case then of cause. First tell her I would like to see her for a minute please, Red fox and Hunter. Please don't tell her what I said."

"As you wish Jasmine," they both said as they bowed.

"By the way thank you my friends," said Ma-lady as Hunter and Red fox were walking out. Outside the palace Hunter and Red Fox began to look for the Captain.

"Black, Black fox where are you?" yelled Hunter, and Red fox as both of them ran.

"Why there you are Black. Hay Red fox I found her!" Yelled Hunter as they both walked over underneath a tree by the stream where I was sitting outside the city.

"Oh hay Hunter, hay Red fox what are you two doing here?" I asked with a smile as I through a rock into the stream.

"We were about to ask you the same thing, and hay Star how have you been. Anna you picked one of the best horses," Hunter said as she looked right at Star.

"Thank you, she's a pretty good friend too," I told them as I looked up and smiled right at all three of them.

"What kind of horse is she again," Red fox asked as she drank some water with Star.

"She's a thoroughbred , So what did you two need?" I asked getting up from where I was setting .

"Oh yes I almost forgot hum Ma-lady would like a world with you," said Hunter with a bub from Red fox.

"Ok think you my friends, let's go Star back to the palace YAW!" Meanwhile back at the palace. Then all of a sudden I hear Red Fox yell.

"Hey wait for us!" As she and Hunter were running behind me and Star. Meanwhile back at the palace Ma-ladies old Captain walked right up to the stairs that led to the throne.

"I thought I told you to never come back to Secret city!" yelled Ma-lady as she was walking down her stairs.

"Who's that? He doesn't look like any of us," I asked as all of us were seeing what was going on in the throne room.

"I don't know I've never seen him before," Red fox said lieingly with a smile, then with a smile Red fox told me. "You should ask Hunter, she knows a lot more people than me," without even asking Hunter began to answer my question.

"His name's Grey wolf he was the old Captain before Ma-lady band him from ever coming back to Secret city. Before you ask I don't know why he came back here, but I do know this. He's here for no good reason," said Hunter with a grawl.

"Was he a part of this world, or a part of the above world," asked as all three of us were still stwaring inside the throne room.

"Oh just like everyone else he was a part of the above world, your world," she told me getting a little on easy."You see Black, Grey Wolf was going to be the king of this place," Hunter told me as she used my wolf name, in a whisper.

"What happened what did he do to get Ma-lady to change her mind?" I asked as I set down beside Hunter. Before she could answer all of a sudden Grey Wolf walked past us then again all of a sudden.

"Oh Captain I've waiting for you please come in," Ma-lady said as she watched Grey Wolf walked away.

"I'll tell you the rest of the story later," Hunter said as we both got off the floor where we were sitting.

"Thank you Red Fox, and Hunter for bringing her to me."

"You're more then welcome Jasmine," said Red Fox, as she and Hunter both bowed and walked away.

"Know if you don't mined I'll talk to you both later." She told both Hunter and Red Fox. "Now Captain," she began as she placed a hand on my back. "If you would come with me, I would like to talk to you about something," after Ma-lady shut the door going into the throne room I asked.

"May I ask what you would like to talk to me."

"Oh yes why didn't you come and tell me you missed seeing the sun?"

"I just thought you wouldn't understand even if I asked you," I told her as I was looking down at the ground.

"Now let me tell you something," she started with a little laugh. You can tell or ask me anything at anytime. You see I'm also from the surface just like you and everyone else here in Secret city. I came down here just because I didn't like being told what to do, that's why I made my own city. The reason everyone calls me Ma-lady is because, before my families land was taken from them, the land was called dimmed land so I was kind of named after it. Here's a dill for you Captain, that I will only give you and your army, but they will need yours or my promishen before they do go up there."

"So is that a promise?" I asked her kind of hoping, then all of a sudden she turned around and looked at me and said.

"No! that's my word, and so much more. So do we have a dill Captain?" Before we do shake on it, tell me one thing if you don't mined Ma-lady,"

"Anything Captain you name it," she said as she put one hand on my shoulder.

"Can we bring anyone that we want down here? I asked.

"Only you no one else. By the way Captain before you go up there every time please come and tell me first," she told me with a smile as I was heading out the door.

"I will you can count on it, and by the way Ma-lady thank you so, so much," I told her with a bow then I left the throne room. The next morning I took off on Star, she and I just to the Golden gates of New York city.

"Wow have you ever seen bigger billeting in your entire life?" Star asked as she and I were looking across the brage.

"Oh I've seen bigger, you'll get use to it in no time trust me you will," I told Star as she and I were sharing an apple

"So hum how long did you and your family live there?" asked Star with a moth full of apple.

"I was the only one who lift, my family still lives over there." I told her as I took a bite of our snack.

"So you ran away didn't you, Hunter old me all about, don't get mad at her I asked her to tell me."

"Star," I began with a deep breath. "It was none of your business you shouldn't have asked, that was just between us!" I told her in as a calming voice as I could.

"I won't tell anyone, you have my word, you can trust me on that," she told me with a smile.

"You're right I can trust you I put my trust in Ma-lady, Hunter, and Red Fox, and now you," I told her as I patted Star on the forehead with a smile.

"You're such a grate friend Anna."

"You're not such a bad friend yourself Star and I mean every word of it," I told her as I kissed her on the forehead. Then all of a sudden Star asked.

"Do your parents do the same thing for work," she asked as we were walking to get closer to the sea.

"No my mother is a stay at home mom, and my father is just like any other guy he's a Colonel in the army. Just like his grandfather and father, I was raised to think an army brat. To think and acted the arm, but I would have given anything to have been able to grow up like other kids. My father was shipped to the state of Russia after it was settled in 1050, my father and his Captain they both lead the great army into war. There where some Hospitals there called M*A*S*H with some awesome Dr.


End file.
